Tú me haces tan feliz
by SotaElderSoldier
Summary: Que puedo decir, solo espero que les guste.


**Tú me haces tan feliz**

Si hay algo que quisiera hacer, ese algo sería permanecer a tu lado para siempre. Muchas veces me he preguntado ¿Qué será la eternidad? Si es un por siempre eterno, se que quiero vivirlo contigo y solo contigo. Pero mírate aquí, estás frente a mí, eres un orgullo para muchas personas, para tus padres, tus amigos, tus reclutas, pero sobre todo para mí, estoy orgullosa de mía amiga, al igual que Hayate, que Arisa, que Suzuka y muchos más, no parezco diferente a todos ellos, a pesar de que lo sea, por una simple y sencilla razón, que no parece ser desconocida para la mayoría pero si para ti. Eres Instructora y capitana de la STAB, la As de Ases de todos los tiempos. Y por si fuera poco ya eres madre, a tu corta edad ya has logrado obtener muchas cosas por las que sé, te esfuerzas cada día, estás viviendo tus sueños con gran pasión, eres alguien en quien se puede confiar, eres eficiente, capaz, tierna, cariñosa, y siempre piensas en los demás, parece que tuvieras tiempo para todo y para todos...en una palabra eres perfecta, por eso todos te admiran, pero para mí eres mucho mas que eso, maravillosa e inigualable, solo tú.

A pesar de compartir muchas cosas contigo, de ser reconocida también por mis logros, sigo sintiendo que nuestras vidas están separadas, que yo, aun siendo Enforcer y hacerme llamar madre también, de la que todos más bien reconocen sólo como tu hija, de ser tu mejor amiga, tengo un sueño sin cumplir, uno que me sigue llevando siempre al borde del precipicio, que muchas veces he querido saltar, porque al verte me vuelves loca, hacen que todos mis sentidos se paralicen, y me hagan creer que solo tu estas frente a mi cada vez que te veo, mi corazón salta desbocado, tanto que a veces temo que lo escuches, pero parece que nunca te das cuenta, me pregunto si en verdad seré buena para ocultar lo que siento, o es que ya te habrás acostumbrado después de tantos años a sentirme y verme así, justo igual a la cantidad de años que llevo amándote, solo te dejaste llevar, y aprendiste a sentirme siempre así, que para ti ya es normal, eso me hace pensar, que para que sientas esto que llevo dentro, debo usar mis palabras, para que por fin lo sepas y te des cuenta. Si supieras que tengo tanto miedo, de perderte, de no estar más a tu lado si te digo esto, solo de pensarlo siento que enloquecería, moriría, no sé qué haría si te separaras de mi lado algún día, no quiero pensarlo, pero sabes, estoy en una encrucijada, si te confieso mis sentimientos, podría perderte, es verdad, pero también es cierto que podría perderte si no te lo digo, si llega alguien más y te aleja de mí, tampoco creo que podría sopórtalo, verte partir junto con Vivio, porque a ella también la adoro; no quiero perderte, ni a ella ni a ti, cómo decirte que te amo, y perder este miedo, y poder aceptar lo que sea que venga, todos me dicen que soy valiente, porque soy capaz de enfrentar las cosas más terroríficas y los enemigos más poderos de todos los universos en todas las dimensiones, pero cuando se trata de ti soy la persona más cobarde de cualquier dimensión, aunque yo sería capaz de hacer y enfrentar y hacer cualquier cosa por ti, tú eres mi límite, mi talón de Aquiles, yo soy tú reo y tú eres mi ejecutor, así de simple, como me gustaría decir que tú eres mi complemento perfecto, mi otra mitad, pero aun no sé si es así, me gusta creer que es así, después de todo la esperanza es lo único que se pierde, ¿no es así, Nanoha?.

-¿En qué piensas, Fate-chan?- me preguntas, llegas y te sientas frente mí en el sillón que ambas compartimos, colocas una de tus manos en mi mejilla izquierda y me miras cariñosamente, mientras me sonríes como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

-Cosas…- te respondo un poco ida, apenas me habías sacado de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué cosas?- vuelves a preguntarme.

-Del trabajo…- sigo ida y tú solo me observas.

-Fate-chan, mentirosa- como pensé, no logre convencerte.

Retiras tu caricia de mi, siento como se aleja tu calor, no fui capaz de detener tu mano y mantenerla fija en mí con tu calor, por qué sigo tan perdida, perdida en ti, y es que solo puedo observarte, subes sobre el sillón ambas piernas haciéndolas llegar a la altura de tu rostro abrazándolas con tus manos, colocas tu rostro entre ellas, manteniendo tu rostro y tu mirada fijos en mí, frunces el ceño, arrugas tus labios en un gesto muy infantil, como queriendo descifrar mis pensamientos, tu gesto me hace tanta gracia, pero no me rio, solo te miro directo a los ojos, eres tan hermosa Nanoha, incluso estando así de esa forma. Cuando no sabes lo que pienso, siempre tratas de pensar en algo muy ingenioso para tratar de sacarme eso que no quiero decirte, pero si algo he descubierto es que no eres muy buena para jugar con las palabras, cuando se trata de mi y el Demonio Blanco está muy, muy dormido dentro de ti, como en estos momentos.

-Si me dices tú secreto, yo te diré el mío- ves, ya lo sabía…espera…un minuto… ¿Nanoha tiene secretos? Me termine de despertar instantáneamente y reaccione ante esas palabras ¿Tan reveladoras? No, Nanoha solo quería sacarme lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

-¿Si? ¿Nanoha tiene secretos? No lo sabía, eso me hace sentir mal como amiga, Nanoha tiene secretos, no puedo creerlo, snif- fingí tristeza, y coloque mis manos sobre mi rostro, para ocultar mis lágrimas de mentira.

-Fate-chan, no finjas, no vas a engañarme esta vez, yo soy la que debe estar triste, tú eres quien me oculta cosas- dijo pretendiendo estar molesta por mi actitud.

-Nanoha tiene secretos, snif, y ahora me culpa pensando que yo también los tengo- y no es mentira, pero solo uno- snif, Nanoha no confía en mí, snif, Nanoha cree que yo soy mala amiga, snif, snif- aumente mi llanto pretendiendo estar realmente triste y llorando, tanto que…

-¿Fate-chan estas llorando de verdad?- ¡sí!, ya cayó, no le respondí y seguí pretendiendo que lloraba, aumentando sus sospechas- ¡Lo siento Fate-chan! No quise hacerte sentir mal, es solo que yo…- no supo más que decir y se lanzo a abrazarme, cubrió mi cuerpo con su brazo derecho y coloco su mano izquierda sobre mi cabeza hasta hacerla llegar a su pecho, abrazándome sobre él, y recostando su cabeza sobre la mía- perdóname Fate-chan- confesó claramente arrepentida pero en lo único en que yo estaba pensando era en ese abrazo tan cálido que me entregaba y en lo inocente que podía llegar a ser Nanoha.

-Pues, yo no lo lamento- dije en son de burla contradiciéndola quitando las manos de mi rostro, y rodeando la cintura de Nanoha con mis brazos.

-¡¿Eh? ¡Fate-chan!- gritó molesta.

-Lo siento Nanoha, no pude resistirme- no pude negar.

-Quita, yo no abrazo a mentirosas- decía mientras intentaba zafarse de mi abrazo.

-Vamos Nanoha, lo siento, sabes que solo estaba bromeando.

-Pero yo realmente pensé que te había hecho sentir mal Fate-chan.

-Gome ¿ne?, es solo que es tan fácil picarte- y enamorarme de ti por tu inocencia.

-Fate-chan- acató sebera.

-Sí, sí, ya sé, ya sé- es tan divertido jugar con ella, y verla pretendiendo estar molesta conmigo.

Al final tuve que deshacer nuestro abrazo, yo apenas acaba de cenar y me había puesto reflexionar en ese que era nuestro sofá, Nanoha ya se había puesto su pijama y tenía su cabello suelto, así que me dispuse yo también a alistarme para dormir, tome un relajante baño, me coloque mi pijama, Nanoha ya me esperaba impaciente en nuestra cama.

-Apúrate Fate-chan, tengo frío- se escucho de entre las sabanas- y no puedo apagar la luz si aún estas despierta.

-¿Tienes frío? ¿Que no tienes una sabana encima?- a la que quisiera reemplazar, en más de un sentido, por cierto.

-Sí, pero todavía necesito a Fate-chan- se que siempre me prefieres.

-¡Ya voy!- dije cual niño que acude al llamado de su madre.

Apague la luz en lugar de Nanoha y me recosté a su lado colocando la sabana sobre mi e inmediatamente sentí el abrazo de Nanoha.

-¿Tienes tanto frio?- pregunte al verla acurrucarse más hacia mí.

-¿Tú no?- la verdad es que ya estábamos en esa época de frío y hacia mucho viento en la noche, que hasta se colaba dentro de la casa.

-No- le conteste con una leve risa, a mí no me afectaban gran cosa estos cambios de clima.

-Eso es porque Fate-chan ya es muy cálida- me reprocho en su abrazo.

-Que tonterías dices, tú también lo eres Nanoha.

Y no sabes lo maravilloso que me parece poder disfrutar de esta clase de momentos a tu lado, estoy tan feliz de poder haberte encontrado en mi camino, de no ser por tí, no sé qué sería de mí, tú que eres capaz de hacer feliz a todos los que están a tu alrededor, que puedes hacer llegar tu calor hasta al ser humano mas frío, llegaste a mí de esa manera, aunque yo al principio no lo comprendía, no te quería, tú no me rechazaste, y me diste la oportunidad de ganarme un lugar en tu corazón.

Nanoha ¿algún día te irás?, ¿Buscaras algo para ti mejor que yo?, siempre lo pienso, tantas veces, ¿Realmente merezco estar a tu lado? ¿Disfrutar de esta pasividad contigo? Esa es otra de las razones por las cuales me detengo a confesarte mis sentimientos, tú eres un ser humano cálido, deberías de recibir la misma calidez que tú eres capaz de entregar, cuando recuerdo que puedo ser falsa, que tal vez lo que dicen no sea verdad, y en realidad yo sea una mera y simple cosa sin alma, se que tú no me vez así, nadie me ve así, ni Arf, ni Chrono, ni mi madre Lyndi, pero a veces y solo a veces no puedo evitar pensarlo ¿En verdad merezco toda tu belleza, maravilla y esplendor, estar entre tus brazos? Ser tuya y tú ser mía, ¿En serio puedo? ¿Tengo algún derecho? Si sólo pudiera saberlo y estar segura de eso. Te tengo aquí y estas frente a mi ¿Qué soy yo para ti? Porque tú lo eres todo para mí, si al menos pudiera volver a escucharte negando eso que muchos todavía quieren hacerme parecer, algo artificial, no real y despreciable como si fuera un…un…

-¿Fate-chan, por qué estas llorando?- la voz de Nanoha me saco de mis pensamientos, mientras aun estábamos envueltas en nuestro abrazo de cada noche.

-¿Eh?- toque mis mejillas y ahí estaban, sin darme cuenta estaba llorando.

-Sé que antes no quisiste decírmelo, pero yo quiero saber ¿Qué es los que está pensando Fate-chan? ¿Me lo dirás? Por favor- y solo pude escuchar esa sincera suplica en su voz.

-No es nada importante Nanoha, solo son cosas mías- intente esquivar el tema, no sabía que decirle.

-¿No es nada importante? ¿Solo son cosas mías?- me imito con la voz triste que pareciera que fuera a romper a llorar- Si te hace llorar no puede ser que no sea importante- siguió con el mismo tono de voz- yo soy tu amiga Fate-chan ¿Es qué acaso lo olvidas- ni por un segundo- ¿Por qué no me dices lo que piensas? Para eso estoy aquí para escucharte, para apoyarte en lo que sea, puedes decirme tus problemas, ¡Por favor! ¡Dímelo!- rogó ya con las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Nanoha…

-Yo respeto tu silencio, que no quieras decirme, pero no quiero verte llorar y no hacer nada…solo quiero ayudarte…

-Lo sé Nanoha…

-¿Entonces me lo dirás?- pregunto ya con un hilo de esperanza y sus lágrimas comenzando a desbordarse.

-Sí- le afirmé.

No suelo hablar de estas inseguridades, porque todos asumen entre otras que ya las he superado, pero no puedo negarle nada a Nanoha cuando se pone esa forma.

-Sólo pensaba si de verdad merezco vivir y existir en este mundo, ya sabes, porque yo…

-¿Por qué sigues pensando en eso Fate-chan?- me interrumpió abruptamente.

-Es que yo…

-¿No te ha quedado claro? Tú eres un ser humano como yo, tu hermano, tu madre, cualquiera…

-Es fácil para ti decirlo Nanoha…tú estás segura de lo que eres, yo jamás lo estaré- creo que no lo dije de una forma muy agradable- no pretendo reprocharte, pero me cuesta olvidar…- mi voz sono más calmada.

-Pero Fate-chan…

-Incluso me pregunto si alguien será capaz de amarme, si lo merezco…- tú por ejemplo.

Después de eso Nanoha sólo me abrazo más fuerte, y comenzó a llorar mientras me abrazaba, y sin pensar en lo que hacía yo también la abrace más fuerte y llore junto a ella. No comprendía lo que pasaba, no esperaba que nuestra conversación terminara así y nos llevara a esto, yo tenía razones para llorar pero y ¿Nanoha? Llora solo porque está preocupada por mí. Eso sería normal ¿No?

-¡Fate-chan tonta!- ahí esta regañándome otra vez, aun entre lagrimas- ¡Si yo te amo!

Fue solo un instante pero todo se quedo en blanco, sus palabras haciendo eco en mí, aun sin poder creer que acababa de escucharlas.

-Na…no…ha

-¡Fate-chan tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso nunca jamás!- Nanoha se incorporo lo suficiente como para colocar sus brazos uno a cada lado de mi rostro sin la posibilidad de tener escapatoria alguna- Si fuera cierto lo que tú dices, si así fuera Fate-chan, yo nunca me habría enamorado de ti, ¿Y sabes porque estoy enamorada de ti Fate-chan?

Me pregunto y yo solo pude negar con la cabeza, estaba en shock, no podía terminar de creer las palabras de Nanoha, y lo único que podía hacer era escuchar atentamente todo aquello que quería decirme.

-Porque eres el ser más maravilloso que he conocido Fate-chan, más que cualquier otra persona, tu amabilidad, tu sinceridad, tu cálida sonrisa, tu suave voz ¿Dices que no eres un ser humano real Fate-chan? Pero sabes, existen muchas personas que son crueles y hacen sufrir a otros, y no porque no sean seres humanos o difieran en algún aspecto a serlo, sino porque están vacios, y no poseen pero ni un céntimo de bondad como de la que tu posees Fate-chan. Desde que te conocí, no me pareció que fueras una mala persona Fate-chan, había algo en ti que hizo que quisiera permanecer a tu lado...yo…no imagino mi vida sin ti Fate-chan, no solo cambiaste todos mis esquemas, sino que también te convertiste…en una de mis razones para vivir- terminó su argumento en llantos sobre mi pecho, sabía que Nanoha tenía muchas cosas por las cuales vivir, sus sueños, sus anhelos, que deseaba proteger a Vivio, su familia y amigos, y ahora me dice que yo tengo un lugar especial en su vida, que no soy cualquier persona, que soy…- indispensable, eres indispensable para mi vida Fate-chan, Te amo y aunque tú no me…

Si, justo como están pensando, bese a Nanoha, fuera lo que fuera a decirme, ya no pude resistir a besar sus dulces labios que sabían a miel, después de todo ella me dijo que podía ¿No? Después de todo me ama, y me siento tan feliz que no alcanzaría a describirlo con palabras.

Nanoha estaba sobre mí, así que pareciera que fue un poco brusco, ya que la moví de tal forma que nuestras posiciones se intercambiaron, fue tan rápido que podría asegurar que no la lastime aun sin haber usado mi Sonic Move, junte nuestros labios y al principio no sabía hacer más que eso, pero cuando sentí uno de los brazos de Nanoha rodear mi cuello, mis dudas se despejaron, Nanoha me presionaba intensificando el contacto, mientras movíamos nuestros labios lento y despacio, estábamos conociéndonos, pero de un segundo a otro la desesperación o yo más bien llamaría urgencia se apodero de ambas, deseaba sentir más y parecía que ella quería lo mismo; sentía la respiración de Nanoha sobre mí y era magnifico, así que no la hice esperar más, en una caricia sublime recorrí con mi lengua el labio inferior de Nanoha, y sin pensarlo ella separo sus labios permitiéndome entrar. Sino puedo alcanzar a describir lo maravilloso de nuestro amor, como describir aquello, solo sé que sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme por entero, sentir el sabor profundo de sus labios, presionar su lengua con la mía, recorrerla por entero el sabor de su boca, probar cada rincón, fue tan abrumante, tan intenso, que por un momento olvide que debía respirar y al parecer ella también, porque asi como inicio el beso no separamos, creando un pequeño hilo de puente de saliva que conectaba nuestras bocas…

-F-Fate…-chan- Nanoha fue la que hablo primero, no parecía estar en sus cabalidades y aun asi beso nuevamente mis labios, desapareciendo así el puente de saliva que habíamos creado.

Mire entonces directamente los ojos de Nanoha, ese brillante azul que iluminaba mis días, que brillaban con tanta intensidad al verme a mí, y nadie más que a mí.

-Yo también te amo, Nanoha- y lo dije por fin, sin ningún atisbo de duda en mi voz; Nanoha aparto su mirada de mi solo para refugiarse en mi pecho y decir…

-Estoy tan feliz…tu me haces tan feliz…Fate-chan.

-Y tú a mi Nanoha- abrace a Nanoha muy fuerte y nos quedamos así hasta que nos alcanzo el sueño, por fin podía estar con ella de la manera en que siempre quise y era realmente grandioso.

**Omake**

-Fate-chan, y después dices que no eres Darketa, pensando todas esas cosas raras.

-¡¿Qué? Yo no soy Darketa, al menos me luce bastante el negro, además ser una hippie fastidiosa no es que sea la gran cosa, al menos yo no molesto a nadie.

-Yo no soy fastidiosa Fate-chan.

-Ah, vamos Nanoha, si hasta le has provocado dolores de cabeza a Vita de solo pasar viendo tu reluciente sonrisa y escuchar tu risa.

-Si claro, y tú con esa música* que escuchas parece que odiaras al mundo y quisieras cortarte las venas, realmente eso me preocupa mucho Fate-chan.

-Pero tu Starlight Braker, parece sacado de una película de terror, lo digo por experiencia propia, Vivio también piensa lo mismo, lo que pasa es que ella no tiene el valor de decírtelo a la cara, ¿en verdad no estás consciente de lo mucho que aterras a los demás Nanoha? Por sobre todo detrás de esa actitud hippie, pareces _el_ _payaso_ _eso*, _pareces un payaso bueno pero en el fondo eres un payaso malo, mi Thunder Smasher no da tanto terror, además es una linda espada.

-Fate-chan- no mas escuchar a Fate Nanoha ya tenía una sombra oscura sobre sus ojos, y un aura negra comenzaba a rodearla.

-Sí, y que me dices de Signum- Fate, quien estaba de espaldas a Nanoha no había notado el estado en el que estaba entrando su novia- la pobre sufre un ataque de nervios cada vez que te ve o te acercas, y mira que para que hacer que Signum actué de esa manera.

-Fate-chan- Ahora hasta la voz de Nanoha se escuchaba tenebrosa, pero por alguna razón Fate no se daba cuenta.

-…También Shamal tiene miedo de que destroces su clínica cada vez que vas a su consultorio, y tu pareces que sales tan feliz, pero ella parece que acaba con el alma de fuera, si es que Nanoha ¿vas a decirme que no te das cuenta?

-Fate-mama…

-Sin mencionar que no tengo idea de lo que le hayas hecho al pobre de Zafira…

-Fate-mama…

-Yo se que él aprecia mucho a nuestra Vivio…

-Fate-mama…- tan ida estaba Fate que no se daba cuenta de que alguien le hablaba.

-Pero su cara parece que se vuelve una de pánico y de terror cada que te ve también…

-¡FATE-MAMA!- y Vivio tuvo que recorrer a tácticas poco ortodoxas para ella.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Vivio! ¡¿Qué? Y no le grites a tu Fate-mama, por poco y me dejas sorda.

- Eso déjalo para después Fate-mama, pero Nanoha-mama ¡Nanoha-mama!- Vivio señalaba con insistencia hacia quien estaba detrás de Fate.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede con Nanoha-mama?

-¡Mira detrás de ti!

-¿Eh?- Fate volteo, pero jamás se imagino encontrarse a una Nanoha ida en su furia, Nanoha no solo había activado barrier jacket sino que ya se encontraba conjurando el Starlight Braker- Cariño, podemos discutir esto- Fate adopto la posición de huida y su voz temblaba, pero aun así creía en una posibilidad de apaciguar a su futura esposa, que ahora mismo era el propio Demonio Blanco ¿Cómo se le fue a ocurrir eso?- no tenemos que recurrir a violencia bruta.

-Dices que soy una bruta…

-¡No! ¡No! Para nada cariño, amor me malinterpretaste…

-En serio…ósea que ahora me llamas estúpida…

-No… este…no se trata de eso…- a medida que pasaba el tiempo Fate se aterraba mas, olvido que todo lo podía decir podría ser usado en su contra-… ¿Te amo?- y eso fue lo último que se le ocurrió.

-¡YA DEJA ESO FATE-MAMA! ¡HUYAMOS DE AQUÍ!- Vivio quien inminentemente se encontraba cerca no quería recibir nuevamente el ataque de su endemoniada madre.

-¡STARLIGHT...!

-¡NANOHA…!- lograba decir Fate en la huida siendo arrastrada por su hija.

-¡BREAKER¡

-¡NO TENDRAS A NADIE QUE TE ACOMPAÑE EN EL ALTAR!

Y así ocurrió el holocausto en Midchilda muy parecido, por cierto, a los ocurridos en Japón por las bombas nucleares…japoneses, tenían que ser, bueno en este caso, una japonesa ¿?.

Notas:

Mal chiste, mala broma, sin embargo reconozco que sin ellos el NanoFate no existiría.

*No se cual es la música que parece que uno odie al mundo y uno quiera cortarse las venas, pero sé que existe.

*Se supone que un payaso es motivo de diversión y alegría, pero eso no ocurre con el _payaso eso_ ¿Verdad? Espero que no sea una tan mal comparación con Nanoha utilizada para el Omake.

¿? Sé que los acontecimientos no son comparables ya que fueron los de . los que arrojaron las bombas a Japón, pero es un Fic, no sean tan exigentes T T.

Bueno Ojala que les haya gustado, sobre todo por la tematica tan rara que escribi y para que sepan es mi primer fic y es NanoFate, cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, felicitaciones, buenos deseos, toratazoa, madrazos, "criticas constructivas", lo que ustedes quieran, pero con un solo rewiew que me dejen volveré a escribir otro fic de estos, aunque sea otro One Shot.


End file.
